A clutch is a mechanical device that engages and disengages the power transmission, especially from the driving shaft to the driven shaft. Clutches are used whenever the transmission of power or motion must be controlled either in amount or over time (e.g., electric screwdrivers limit how much torque is transmitted through use of a clutch; clutches control whether automobiles transmit engine power to the wheels). Typically, a friction clutch consists of at least a flywheel, which is connected to the engine through the crankshaft, a clutch disc, which is connected to the gearbox (e.g., transmission) through the input shaft, and a pressure plate. To engage the clutch, the pressure plate presses the friction surface of the clutch disc tightly against the friction surface of the rotating flywheel. The contact between the friction surfaces causes the clutch disc to rotate and provide power to the gearbox. To disengage, the pressure from pressure plate is removed, which in turn releases the clutch disc from contact with the flywheel. The main components of a clutch disc are the friction plate, damper, a splinted hub, and cover plate.
Normal clutch disc assembly generally includes securing the damper to the friction plate, aligning the splinted hub with the damper, and securing the hub to the damper by riveting the cover plate to the damper. However, because the cover plate is secured to the damper with rivets, the splinted hub must be installed during the assembly of the clutch disc. Clutch disc unification is not possible because there are many saline profile variations. This creates manufacturing, supply, and logistics problems because all of the components of the clutch disc must be assembled at once, before knowing the required saline profile of the end user.
It therefore is an object of the disclosure to provide a clutch disc having a universal damper and an interchangeable hub, which can be installed after assembly is complete. Interchangeable hubs can be manufactured with a variety of different saline profiles while maintaining their compatibility with the universal damper design.